


眷恋

by OUO_OVO



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OUO_OVO/pseuds/OUO_OVO
Summary: 一个批皮的吸血鬼梗狗血文，没有逻辑，快乐开车前吸血鬼猎人现吸血鬼x新生代吸血鬼猎人
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 11





	眷恋

克劳德已经不知道数了第几个一千了，为了保持清醒却不得不继续麻木地数着数。

……

还是没有人来。

……

不会有人来的。

……

为什么要这么对我呢？

克劳德慢慢把自己蜷缩起来，把表情深深地藏了起来。

为什么……这么不喜欢我呢……

几年之后，克劳德已经能站在这个公馆里，轻松地和萨菲罗斯聊起这件事。

“你被他们关了多久？”萨菲罗斯看着克劳德故作轻松的侧脸，看着他自以为掩饰得很好的恐惧和不甘。

有多久呢？

黑暗中无法确认时间，唯一可以知道的是，大人们终于在闹鬼的公馆的地下室找到克劳德，已经是三天之后的事情了。

所以，克劳德讨厌黑暗，也讨厌一切生活在黑暗中的生物。

这会让他想起，那时候不得不拥抱黑暗的自己。

“你讨厌他们吗？”萨菲罗斯又问。

克劳德过了很久才回答：“现在不了。”

现在他已经不需要玩伴了。

萨菲罗斯满意地笑了起来：“好孩子。”

克劳德不明白他的意思，但对于克劳德来说，萨菲罗斯是需要敬仰尊敬的前辈，是吸血鬼猎人的导向标。他想了想，这大概可以算作前辈对他摆脱过去的褒奖。

闲聊之中，萨菲罗斯突然问：“如果我说，和我上床呢？”

“感觉更像玩笑话呢。”

萨菲罗斯若有所思地揉了揉他的头发，刺啦啦的，和克劳德倔强的外表一模一样。

当天晚上，萨菲罗斯的被窝里就塞进了一大一小两只陆行鸟。

微弱的灯光下，克劳德抱着他的陆行鸟玩偶，没有抹发胶的金发柔软地趴了下来，看上去比白天更加稚气，清澈的蓝眼睛倒映着萨菲罗斯的身影，试图将他每一根发丝都牢牢印刻在心底。

萨菲罗斯像是怕被他的目光灼伤一样，稍微避开了他的视线。

“即使是玩笑话，我也想试试。”克劳德把脸埋入陆行鸟玩偶的绒毛中，烧红的耳尖被萨菲罗斯捏在手里玩弄，整个人紧张到僵硬。

萨菲罗斯给的回应，就是把克劳德怀里的陆行鸟玩偶拔了出来，丢到床下。

克劳德终于无处可躲。

萨菲罗斯的笑容在迷离的灯光下充满诱惑力：“好孩子，过来。”

克劳德犹豫着伸出手搂着萨菲罗斯，房间仅存的灯光突兀地被熄灭了，突然失去视野的克劳德只能抱紧自己的救命稻草萨菲罗斯。

萨菲罗斯没有出声，他感受着克劳德恐惧的颤抖，轻轻地揉搓着克劳德的乳尖，克劳德被胸前的瘙痒勾引回了注意力，低低地抽着气，然而这在安静的室内非常明显，克劳德不好意思地抿上嘴，不敢再出声。

萨菲罗斯非常不满意他的表现，转而滑向了克劳德的腰，纤弱的少年身体刚刚长开，还带着少年时期的青涩，非常适合把玩。

“痒……”克劳德嘟囔着，强行忍住了想躲开的本能。

克劳德的要害突然被萨菲罗斯捉住，萨菲罗斯的手指划过前端，那里已经激动地溢出了清液，萨菲罗斯在克劳德耳边轻笑了一声，开始动作起来。萨菲罗斯能感受到自己怀里的少年僵硬了起来，似乎没有被这样对待过，但很快，青涩的嫩芽就在萨菲罗斯的手中颤抖着吐出了白浊的液体。

克劳德终于没办法掩饰平静，呜咽着在萨菲罗斯怀里蹭着。

萨菲罗斯亲了亲他的头发，带着温热的液体在他的后穴打转，试探性地探入一根手指。克劳德刚刚释放过的身体软绵绵的，并没有抗拒他的动作，还在努力地迎合他，打开自己的身体。

萨菲罗斯觉得差不多了，试探性地用自己的性器在穴口磨蹭着，慢慢塞进去一个头。

“呜……不……”克劳德也没想到自己的声音如此的娇媚，在萨菲罗斯的耳中，甚至带着欲迎还拒的勾引。

在前奏环节用光了耐心的萨菲罗斯摁住了想要逃离的少年，毫不犹豫地挺身，牢牢嵌入他的身体。

克劳德的两条腿被萨菲罗斯强行分得更开，更方便被侵入，抽插时粘腻的水声和克劳德压抑不住的呻吟声在房间内此起彼伏地响起，中间还夹杂着萨菲罗斯漫不经心的挑逗。克劳德想逃离，却因为被身下的那根阴茎钉死在床上，只能随着萨菲罗斯的节奏得到快乐。

“萨菲罗斯……”

萨菲罗斯把一直在啜泣挣扎的小陆行鸟抱了起来，让他坐在自己身上，因为姿势的缘故，刚刚才被草熟的后穴被迫吃下了全部的性器。无视了克劳德的哀求，萨菲罗斯继续慢条斯理地掐着他的腰，强迫他在自己身上运动，每一次松手，萨菲罗斯的性器都狠狠地撞上他的敏感点，滚烫的性器几乎把克劳德贯穿。

前端无力地溢出清液，想要得到更多爱抚，克劳德想要偷偷地抚慰自己的性器，却被萨菲罗斯抓了个正着。他的两只手都被萨菲罗斯随手抽了皮带绑在自己身后，后穴也被萨菲罗斯惩罚，不管怎么抽插，就是不肯碰他想要的那个地方，不肯给他高潮。

小陆行鸟急得开始自己动作，不得章法的大口吞吃着身后的性器，萨菲罗斯任他动作，开始玩弄着他白皙的臀肉，偶尔逗逗小陆行鸟的阴茎，在他想要得到更多的时候恶意地离开。

“主人……呜……求您……”克劳德被濒临高潮却得不到安抚的感觉逼得几乎崩溃，只能乖巧地按照萨菲罗斯的要求恳求着，“请您……灌满我……呜……”

“请……灌满您的……呜……人偶……”

“好孩子。”萨菲罗斯亲了亲克劳德茫然的蓝眼睛，加大动作撞击着克劳德的敏感点。

克劳德的后穴终于在萨菲罗斯的操弄下得到了高潮，一直得不到安慰的前端也积攒够了，一股浊液喷射在萨菲罗斯的腹肌上，萨菲罗斯并不在意这点小细节，正就着小陆行鸟高潮后的绵软小穴继续冲刺，克劳德无力离开，只能就这么让萨菲罗斯在自己体内高潮，眼睁睁地看着萨菲罗斯的东西让自己薄薄的肚皮慢慢鼓起来。

还没吃够的萨菲罗斯很快恢复了精神，就着自己的液体继续操弄着还在不应期的少年。

当克劳德含着一肚子的精液和萨菲罗斯的阴茎醒来的时候，新的一天开始了。

接下来的日子糜烂而淫乱，公馆的每一个地方，都留下他们结合过的痕迹，克劳德如坠梦中，任由萨菲罗斯操纵着自己的身体，尽情放纵着自己在欲望中沉浮。

当克劳德终于带着脖颈上的牙印从这场美梦中清醒了过来的时候，萨菲罗斯已经潇洒地摆脱了吸血鬼猎人的身份，回到了吸血鬼的阵营中，只留下无助的少年，眼睁睁地看着自己逐渐被阳光排斥，陷入黑暗的地狱。

克劳德这时候才被迫面对现实，这场恋爱，从一开始就是一厢情愿。更确切一点，从萨菲罗斯的角度上看，这顶多算是逃离之前的一点小调剂。这使克劳德非常不愿意承认，他对于萨菲罗斯来说只是个可以考虑发展成眷属的、可爱的小人偶。

讽刺的是，现残存在这里的，还真只是个放弃了自我，已经将一切献祭给萨菲罗斯的、空荡荡的躯壳。

当萨菲罗斯再见到克劳德的时候，克劳德正在晒太阳，他坐在吸血鬼古堡的屋顶上，阳光肆无忌惮地灼烧他裸露在外面的皮肤。他日渐苍白的皮肤在日光下如雪一般崩坏，又因为超强的生命力恢复原状，如此循环往复，直到日落西山，清冷的月光开始回馈自己的眷属，克劳德才重新恢复原状，只有他身上干涸的血迹见证了他经历了一场怎样的自虐。

“来见我，克劳德。”


End file.
